What Happens in Vegas
by DixieCup
Summary: Find out what happens when Mr Honorable and the boys go to Vegas to celebrate Ben Riker's impending wedding to... Rated k for some language and adult situations. nothing grapic, however.


_First off, I want to say – no redheads were hurt in the writing of this story. I am a traditionalist on the couples (except for Dan. I don't know why – I just never really saw him with Hallie.) I don't own the characters and I'm making bupkis off the story. _

_**Prologue**_

_**Thursday night**_

"Ben's bachelor party is in Vegas?" Trixie asked, snuggled against Jim's chest, loving the sound of his heart beating against her ear.

Jim sighed. "Yeah, Ben wants his 'wolf pack' to join him."

Trixie giggled, sounding more like a thirteen year old girl than a womanly twenty three. "Since when did you, Mart, Dan, and Brian become a pack with Cousin Ben?"

Jim rubbed his hand over his late night beard stubble. "At some point between high school and Harvard, Ben decided the five of us were a pack. So, he's got a Gulf Stream flying us out tomorrow afternoon."

"That's cutting it kind of close, isn't it?" Trixie said, raising her head to look into Jim's eyes. "The wedding is Saturday evening."

Jim kissed his wife gently. "I'm not that experienced with bachelor party etiquette, Shamus. Brian and I were the only ones over 21 when you and I got married."

"What did you guys do that night?" She never had gotten a straight answer out of any of the guys and only a knowing smirk from Dan.

Jim grinned, that relaxed crooked smile she adored. "You gonna' tell me what you ladies did that night?"

Trixie groaned. "Honey, Di, and I put on skimpy baby doll nighties and had a pillow fight while Hallie filmed it to be on YouTube."

"Oh God, where's the eye bleach? That's my sister, Trix!"

She giggled and snuggled back down into his arms. "Jim?" She tugged his T-shirt out of his jeans and began playing with the soft whorls of hair on his chest and abdomen.

"Yeah, babe?" Jim half mumbled, dozing in relaxed comfort as she stroked his body.

"When you come back from Vegas, maybe we could start on that project you were talking about?" She gave a firm tug on his chest hair, startling him back to awareness.

Jim frowned. "Project?"

Trixie nodded. "I thought if we start next week, we might have it done by Christmas."

"Project?" Jim repeated.

Trixie nodded, raising herself up to straddle her husband. "A little Frayne project."

Realization and something deeper caught in Jim's eyes. "We can't start any sooner," he said, reversing their positions and kissing his wife.

_**Across town**_

Dan sat nursing a beer while Mart downed his third boilermaker. "Dude, take it easy with those things. Seriously, no chick is worth the hangover."

"How is it my wood chopping friend, that Harvard Ben is getting married before me?"

Dan wished he had some wood to chop this weekend. Or a camp to go to. Maybe a parole officer to meet with? Anything to get out of this stupid trip to Vegas for Honey's cousin's bachelor party.

"Trixie got married before you. Before Ben, too," Dan pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Mart said in the overly serious manner of the drunk. "Trix was 'married' to Jim from the moment she turned 13. It just took her six years to drag him to an altar."

Dan signaled for a cup of coffee as Mart ordered another shot. "You're my best friend, Danny," Mart mumbled. "Let's have fun in Vegas tomorrow night."

"I'm thrilled, Mart. Really. Celebrating that weasel's impending nuptials is making me a-quiver with anticipation."

Mart smiled. "Now you sound like me! And Ben is an okay guy. Not as schwell as you and me. But he's okay. It's that barracuda he's marrying I don't trust."

Dan groaned again. This was going to be a damned long weekend.

_**The phone lines between Honey and Di**_

"I hate when you guys fight," Honey said, "We all know how much you love each other."

"Well, if he loves me so much, why are we still in the limbo of dating? Jim got his ring on Trixie right after she turned 18. Brian finally cowboyed up and put a diamond on your finger. Ben just met the barracuda and proposed. And meanwhile, Mart and I are still just dating?"

Ever the peacemaker, Honey said, "To be fair, Jim gave Trixie a ring when she was thirteen. It just took her six years to get her parents to agree to the wedding. Yes, Brian proposed, but we aren't going to marry until after his residency is done and that's still years away. As you pointed out, my future cousin in law didn't waste any time getting Ben to put a ring on her finger."

"And Mart?"

Honey sighed. "I thought you said you and Mart have talked about getting married?"

"Just in general. Never specifically. And I'm 23 this year. I want to get married. Soon! And I don't want to waste my 20s on a man who can't make a commitment!"

Honey laughed. "Di, he has been in love with you since he was six years old. What more commitment do you want?"

"The diamond kind," Di said with a stubborn tone to her voice.

_**In his small apartment in White Plains, NY**_

The young Dr. Brian Belden methodically folded his clothes into his suitcase. Any day off he had where he couldn't spend time with Honey was considered a waste, in his opinion. And spending an evening in Vegas wishing Ben a happy marriage to the barracuda was an evening he would much rather spend enjoying his honey haired treasure.

He sat down on his bed and sighed tiredly. He wished Honey were here. He never slept as well without her slim curves tucked into his own.

_**Hours later back at Jim and Trixie's**_

"You're okay with this, then, babe? This bachelor party thing in Vegas?"

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Except an STD. That shit follows you home." She smacked Jim lightly on the shoulder. "So, don't even think of getting into trouble, Frayne."

Jim was about to scoff at her worries.

"Can you imagine? The honorable James W. Frayne let loose in Vegas? He'll be organizing dancer's shoes into color coordinated containers and teaching the dealers at the Bellagio how to deal better."

Trixie's words stung. A little. Was he really that dull and uptight? He liked to have fun, too. But he was so driven for so many years, striving so hard to be good that it seemed he had lost his own sense of fun. Maybe this trip really was what he needed.

**What happens in Vegas…**

_**Mart**_

Mart woke up with a searing eye pulsing headache and dragon breath. Cautiously, he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a blonde. One who was definitely not his girl friend or a fellow Bob-White.

With the cautious delicacy honed by the hung over, he sat up and tried to get his bearings. He was naked. In a hotel room. Other than the blonde, he appeared to be alone in the room. He made his way to the window and pulled the shade back, revealing the harsh Las Vegas morning light.

_How the fuck had he wound up in Vegas? _

He found a pair of Levi's and cautiously crept out the bedroom door. He found Dan stumbling out of another bedroom of the suite, looking equally dazed.

Jim had some brunette snuggled into his side as they slept on the couch. "Hey, Mangan," Mart whispered.

"Um?"

"Remind me to deck Frayne for messing around on Trixie."

Dan whistled in shock. "You might have to wait in line there, Mart."

"Nuh uh. I'm her almost twin. I get first dibs."

"They are both still dressed," Dan felt compelled to point out.

"Do you think that distinction will matter to his wife?"

"Probably not." Dan stumbled into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. "What time is it? I don't seem to remember much of what happened after we arrived."

Mart snorted. "Last thing I remember was knocking back boilermakers at the pub on Thursday night."

Coffee made, Dan poured three cups and then kicked Jim awake.

_**Jim**_

Jim awoke to the stale cigarette smell he'd last smelled before he had run away at fifteen. He startled at the thought of Jonsey only to find himself staring into a pair of big brown eyes. Eyes that were definitely not his wife's beautiful blue eyes.

He looked up to find Mart and Dan glaring down at him. _What the fuck had happened?_ He took the cup that Dan handed to him and took a cautious sip. The only thing he could remember was brown eyes and the dancing image of bad haircut. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed his hair looked the same. _What did that even mean?_

He was relieved to find both himself and Ms. Brown Eyes fully dressed. Okay. He hadn't had sex; although he was pretty sure Trix would kill him for just having the brunette sleeping on him all night.

"Oh, Jamie. You were wonderful last night," Brown Eyes said, taking a brief sip of the coffee before wrinkling her nose at the taste.

"I – what?" Jim seemed to have lost the use of his language skills. And no one called him Jamie.

Brown Eyes blinked sleepily and smiled up to include Mart and Dan. "You boys were all great. I had a wonnnderful time!"

Mart and Dan looked at each other and then shared a confused glance with Jim. "What, exactly, happened last night?" Mart asked.

He was interrupted by the still very naked blonde exiting his room. In rapid fire Russian, she was yelling at him. Mart's non existent Russian skills were rusty, but he figured he was being told off.

"Where's Brian?" Jim asked, taking a long swallow of the black coffee. His brain was still fuzzy and he needed a shower and a gallon of coffee to shake the cobwebs out.

"Over here," Brian mumbled from the bathroom. "Can someone help me up?"

Jim staggered over. "Brian. Why is your leg in a cast, man?"

"I have no idea. It doesn't feel broken, but who knows? Maybe I'm still on pain meds. I feel a little woozy."

He helped Brian into a chair, threw a shirt at the nude blonde, and turned to Brown Eyes. "What happened last night?" He looked around, mentally counting heads. "And where's Ben?"

"I don't know where Ben is," Brown eyes said, slipping into a pair of ridiculously high heels. "But the five of you got on stage and did a strip act that was to die for. Especially you, Jamie." She ran her hand across his chest and worked her hand down what Trixie liked to call her Treasure Line. He grabbed her hand and put her away from him.

"So that's all we did? Got drunk and put on a show?" Jim clarified. Brown eyes walked out to the patio and lit up a cigarette. Okay. That wasn't too bad. A club would account for the acrid smell of stale smoke that clung to his hair and clothes and would be a fairly easy confession to Trix. All in all, this was within his honor code. He might get teased for a while, but that? He could handle.

"Tatiana and I got in trouble for letting you go on stage. The club has two stages and we snuck you over to the guy's area. The good doctor over here insisted we sleep here for the night so our boyfriends wouldn't get mad at us. You looked so cute sleeping I thought I would join you on the couch." She rolled her eyes. "Muscles sure do look nice," she concluded with a derogatory sniff, "but I couldn't get any kind of response out of you. Are you sure you're not gay?"

"He isn't gay," Brian said, wincing at the sound of his own voice. "If you ever saw him making cow eyes at my sister, you'd know he wasn't gay."

Jim grinned. "You just don't see how beautiful she is."

"Shut up, Frayne. I'm already close to decking you for having a brunette in your arms. I'd hate to have to kill you for making me imagine my sister with you."

"Did we mention our friend Ben?" Dan asked. He had already circled the apartment and was getting worried over Ben's absence. His suitcase was in his room, unopened and his bed hadn't been slept in.

"Ben got married last night, _da_?" Tatiana said.

"No," Mart replied. "He's getting married tonight. In New York."

Brown Eyes put out her cigarette and walked back into the hotel room. She pulled out her cell phone and started scrolling through the pictures. "This is Ben, right?" she asked. There was Honey's cousin in front of an Elvis impersonator and holding up his wedding certificate.

"The girls are going to kill us," Dan mumbled, sitting back down on the couch.

"Not necessarily," Brian said, "I know Honey couldn't stand the barracuda. Maybe this wife will be an improvement?"

"Not if we can't find him!" Jim paced up and down, nervous over losing Honey's cousin. "Okay. Let's think about this logically. We'll take showers and find a diner to have breakfast in. We'll piece together the night, follow the clues, and find Ben."

"Can we fit in some time to find out why my leg is in a cast?" Brian asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Tatiana giggled. "You say 'I am doctor. Look, I set my own leg.' Doctors in hospital very angry and had you leave."

Brian experimentally stepped on his casted leg. "Well, it doesn't seem broken. So, let's find a saw and cut this sucker off of me." He looked expectantly at Jim.

"I'm a Boy Scout," Jim said, "not a lumber jack. I have my Gerber but we'll be here all day trying to saw through the cast with that." He pulled the knife out of his pocket and handed it to Brian anyway.

"A pocket knife?" Brown Eyes shrieked. "All night that was pocket knife poking me? Argh! What is wrong with you Jamie? How could I have been any more obvious?"

Jim shrugged helplessly. "I love my wife. Apparently even drunk and passed out."

Mart patted her shoulder. "It's pretty disgusting, but you get used to it."

"It's a legendary love," Dan agreed. "They may as well write sonnets and love songs about it. It's kind of gross to the rest of us, but after meeting them, it's so obvious they belong together, you don't really mind any more."

Jim flipped Dan the finger.

"Love you too, Jamie," Dan cooed, laughing at Jim's blush.

_**Brian**_

_They were rookie idiots who couldn't hold their liquor_, Brian thought with disgust. _What kind of man can't hold a few drinks and then goes out and puts his own leg in a plaster of Paris cast?_

An hour later, the five of them sat around a table in a corner booth, sipping coffee and waiting for breakfast. Brian sat on the outside so his casted leg could be extended.

"You should have taken a shower, man," Dan commented with a raised black eyebrow. "You look like warmed over shit."

"You aren't supposed to get a cast wet," Brian said, dully.

"It's not even a real cast, Brian," Jim said. "I think you could have gotten it wet."

Brian shook his head. "After breakfast, we'll go to a hardware store and get a hacksaw so we can cut it off. I'll shower after that."

Jim took out an envelope and a pen. "Okay. So, what's the last thing you remember, Brian?"

Brian thought for a long moment. "We arrived about 9pm local time. We got checked into the suite and got dressed for a show. Right?" He looked at Dan and Mart.

Mart shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. I think I've been drunk since sometime yesterday. I was pretty ticked that everyone else is getting married before Di and me."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Mart, just put a ring on her finger and do it. What's been the hold up?"

"It isn't that easy, Jim. Diana is the apple of her daddy's eye. I love being an adjunct English professor at Sleepyside Community College but it's barely paying the bills. I've got some articles out for consideration with _Farmer's Weekly Magazine_ but my agent hasn't heard back yet. I just sold an article to _Epicurean Delights_ but the money isn't steady. I want to be able to provide Di with a steady secure lifestyle." He turned to Brian. "You get that, don't you Brian? It's why you and Honey aren't getting married until after you're done with your residency."

"You really are doctor?" Tatiana asked, her eyes glowing as she began rubbing Brian's arm.

Brian shifted uncomfortably. "I'm a student," he corrected.

"Oh." Tatiana looked thoughtful. "What of you, Jamie-kins? Can you take care of me?"

"Back off, Tats," Brown eyes said, stroking Jim's bicep through his T-shirt. "This one is mine."

"Excuse me, ladies," Jim said, standing up. He held up his left hand. "This one," he said indicating himself, "belongs to Trixie Belden Frayne. That's it."

"And she doesn't share," a softly amused voice sounded from his left.

Brian laughed at Jim's gob smacked expression. Until he saw Honey and Di flanking his sister.

"Brian! Omigod, why are you in a cast? Is your leg broken?" Honey rushed towards her fiancé, worry clear on her face.

Mart grinned. "I will never be surprised over my sister's Jim-radar ever again." He stood up to stand near Diana. "What are you ladies doing here?"

Di shrugged. "Jim-radar. She always knows when he needs her."

Brian grinned as Trixie forcibly removed the fair Tatiana and Brown Eyes from Jim's arms by sitting square in his lap. "He's mooning again," Brian nodded at Jim's slightly goofy expression.

Trixie kicked his "uninjured" side. "Like you'd want me to be married to a cad who didn't moon over me."

Brian winced as she brushed a gentle kiss across Jim's brow. "And don't worry, stud muffin. They tease me because I moon over you, too."

Jim grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Shamus."

Even Brian had to laugh at the love and humor his sister and brother-in-law radiated.

Trixie looked expectantly at Dan. "So what happened and where the hell is Ben?"

_**Dan**_

"We're still working on that," Dan said with his usual no nonsense Hell's Kitchen, New York style. "It seems sometime between dinner and this morning, we guys went to a strip club." He laughed as the other three men got smacked. "According to Tatiana and Brown Eyes here, the five of us got up on stage and earned some spending cash."

Each of the guys nodded to a wad of singles sitting on the table. Jim got a lock of his hair tugged on and, again, Dan laughed.

"We woke up to no Ben; Brian in a cast; Jim on the couch with Brown Eyes plastered to him like stink to the East River, Tatiana was naked and screaming at Mart in Russian, and me actually being the innocent one for once." He grinned wickedly as his friends scoffed at his declaration.

Trixie glared at Brown Eyes and Tatiana, her jealousy and anger palpable. She turned to Jim, "Is that why she's wearing your shirt?"

Jim shrugged helplessly. "She was running around naked. It was the first thing I could find."

Dan laughed. "Trust Frayne to cover up the naked girl!"

Trixie sniffed and tossed her curls. "I did tell them both I'm hopelessly in love with my feisty wife," he coaxed.

Brown Eyes nodded, realizing her tactical mistake of coming on to the married redhead.

Trixie kissed the bridge of his freckled nose. "And that's why you'll only have to do a little groveling when we get home."

"Well, at least I wasn't organizing anyone's shoe collection!"

Trixie grinned at him, gently brushing her nose against his. "I did say that, didn't I? I take it back. The honorable Jim Frayne only gives his shirts away to cover up sexy strippers."

"You think I am sexy?" Tatiana asked, smiling.

"Shut up, Tats," Brown Eyes said. "Can't you see a lost cause when you find one?"

"Christ, Freckles, get a room," Dan said as Jim and Trixie continued whispering to each other. He laughed as Brian and Mart threw wadded up napkins at him.

_**Mart**_

As the team drew up a list of all the places they could remember visiting in the last 12 hours, Mart pulled Di aside.

"It isn't that I don't love you, Di. I do. Always and forever and only you. I know we both dated other people in college but I was never serious about anyone. I couldn't be. I found my own true love when I was six years old."

Di nodded, her eyes welling with unshed tears. "I know. I loved the feeling of semi-freedom, too, Mart. Knowing I could meet people, but somehow trusting in the bedrock of love we've always had for each other."

"That's it," Mart agreed. "You've always been the steward of my heart, Di." He pulled out a small jeweler's box. "I went to Tessler's ages ago to look at diamonds for you. I wanted the biggest and the best but I just couldn't afford what I wanted you to have."

"Mart, I don't need a stupid $10,000 diamond ring to make me yours! I just needed you to say the words!"

Mart fingered the small box, considering her words. "I bought this. I figured we can always upgrade to a bigger and better stone later. But then I thought you'd think I was an idiot, so I never gave it to you."

With shaking hands, he presented the small box to Diana. "Marry me?" They both grinned over as their friends hushed in their conversations and were unabashedly watching them. Diana wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the small box. Nestled in black velvet lay a beautifully cut pear shaped amethyst flanked by two diamond baguettes. The purple stone was huge – at least 3 carats and set in glowing yellow gold.

"You deserved the best, baby," Mart said, slipping the ring on her finger. "Mr. Tessler helped me design this for you."

"Oh God, Mart, you idiot!" Di said through her tears. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Trixie wiped a stray tear from here cheek. "Who knew my lame brother could be romantic?"

Jim kissed her damp cheek. "We all knew he had it in him, Shamus."

_**An hour, a hacksaw, and a shower later**_

"So, who's the twit that Ben married?" Honey asked Brown Eyes.

"Jo is a girl that dances with us," Brown Eyes said. "And you know, my name is Emma."

Dan shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You're Brown Eyes now. Blame Frayne."

Emma laughed. "I would but he seems to be busy making up with his wife."

"Don't say that too loud," Dan stage whispered. "Her brothers still think she's a 13 year old girl."

"I heard that," Brian shouted from his room. Dressed, pulling his luggage behind him, he seemed ready for the day. He pulled out his cell phone to check the time. "We have an hour to find Ben and make it to the airport if we want to make it back in time for him to deal with the barracuda."

"I have a rented mini van in the parking lot," Trixie said as she ushered a decidedly disheveled Jim into the suite's common area. He was also pulling his luggage behind him. "Let's see if we can find Jo's address and drag Ben back to New York for his wedding."

"I know where she lives," Brown Eyes said and Trixie nodded her thanks.

Brian indicated Mart's room. "Are you going in there or do I have to?" Mart and Di had quickly gone to his room to "pack" and hadn't been heard from since.

"Just a brief sojourn to my sleeping quarters, my worried family and close knit friends," Mart said with a teasing smile as he and Diana joined the group.

Taking one last lap around the suite, they made their way out to the waiting rental and, after dropping Tatiana and Brown Eyes off, to find Ben.

_**Ben**_

Ben woke up from a hang over to end all hang overs. He blinked at the cute brunette snuggled into his arms and wearing his grandmother's wedding band.

"What happened?" he said, wincing at his dry mouth and dragon breath.

"Oh Ben, wasn't it wonderful?" Jo gushed, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She pulled out Ben's iPad and scrolled through the pictures. "These are our wedding pictures!

"Wedding?" Ben said weekly. He was having problems remembering anything past the shots of whiskey he and the guys had drank after dinner.

Jo waved the hand wearing the antique wedding band. "It was wonderful meeting up with Jim again last night. And then after you guys said you guys could do the full monty better than any one else, we went off to get a bite to eat and it was just wonderful when you said you had fallen in love with me. And I got Jim Frayne to walk me down the aisle. How wonderful was that?" She paused to take a breath and finally noticed Ben's look of increasing horror.

"What's wrong, Ben?"

A well timed knock on the door pushed Ben out of his reverie. He quickly donned his pants as Jo went to answer the door.

"Jim!" she exclaimed, reaching up for a hug. "How wonderful to see you again!"

"Joeanne Darnell?" Trixie asked, her jaw dropping in surprise.

"Joeanne Darnell Riker," Jo corrected, holding up her left hand.

Everyone turned to look at Ben. "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

_**A confession and a cup of coffee later**_

"So let me get this straight," Honey said, looking angrily at her cousin. "You drugged the guys, took them to a strip club, all got naked in front of dozens of screaming women, and then gave Grandmother Hart's wedding band to Joeanne Darnell?"

"What the hell did you drug us with, man? And why?" Dan was angry. "I'm a social worker for the state. We do occasionally have to get drug testing, you know."

Jim was holding onto his temper by the barest of threads. "I don't get it, Ben. We trusted you."

Ben shrugged. "It was just a little prank. I wanted you all to have a good time."

Brian paced the small apartment. "What did you give us, Ben?"

Ben shrugged. "The guy at the liquor store told me to drop a sugar cube of something called California Sunshine into the flask of whiskey. Guaranteed to have a great time!"

Brian's brow creased as he thought. Mart finally spoke up. "You gave us lysergic acid diethylamide? You asshole!" Mart went to charge Ben but Diana held him back.

"In English, Mart," Trixie demanded, frowning.

"LSD," Brian and Jim said together. Jim closed his eyes in frustration. Dan stood up in anger and Honey soundly punched Ben Riker in the jaw.

"This is the last time, Ben," Honey said, anger tightening her voice. She pulled out her cell phone and after a few rapid taps said, "Okay. I have the seven of us booked on the next plane back to JFK. Ben, you need to deal with the mess you're in. I suggest you call the bara-" she broke off. "I suggest you call your fiancé Dot Murray and work this out." She spared a glance at Jo. "I'm sorry, Jo. But Ben needs to figure this out on his own."

Honey spared a hug for Jo and Ben before ushering the Bob-Whites out of the small apartment.

_**In the seat next to Jim**_

"I'm glad you were able to mail your Gerber back to yourself. That never would have occurred to me and the TSA would have confiscated it for sure."

"So, am I still boring Jim Frayne?"

Trixie shook her head. "I love honorable Jim Frayne. I wouldn't want him any other way."

_**In the seat next to Mart**_

"I love the ring, Mart. It's perfectly perfect," Diana cooed at her new fiancé. "I know you want your career more secure, but I love how you're combining your love of words, food and agriculture into a career."

Mart shook his head. "You deserve the best, baby. We'll plan for a year? Hopefully, I'll have a few more articles sold and get a tenure track position at SCC."

"I have a great job teaching art at the pre-school, Mart. All I ever wanted was for us just to be happy.

_**In the seat next to Honey**_

"That was a serious right hook, Hon," Brian said appreciatively. "How are your knuckles?"

Honey blushed. "A little sore," she confessed, holding them up for Brian's inspection. With gentle reverence he kissed the back of her right hand.

"I have an idea," Brian said, whispering softly into his ear.

"Oh?" Honey whispered back.

"I hate this long engagement. How about we get home, get a license and have a small wedding ceremony down at the clubhouse? After I'm done with my residency, we'll let your mother do it up large with a big society thing. I'm tired of sleeping alone."

Honey brushed her lips across Brian's. "That sounds perfectly perfect to me, Dr. Belden."

_**In the seat behind Brian**_

Dan smiled out the window. Life wasn't bad when you had friends like these.

_**Author's notes:**_

Tessler's was the name of a private jeweler my parents and grandparents went to in New Jersey. It is still in business today although I'm sure the Mr. Tessler that I knew has passed away. An iPad is a hand held computer device made by Apple. I do own half a share of Apple stock so, I guess to be fair, I am making money off its reference. No particular location is used for where Dan specifically grew up in New York City, but since he's of Irish heritage, I went with Hell's Kitchen. It seemed to fit.

To the best of my knowledge, Sleepyside Community College does not exist and was only created for purposes of literary license.

A Gerber is a style of knife, popular among the military types. So, naturally our boy Jim has one.

The full monty is a reference to the movie with the same name, implying that the boys got naked on stage last night. (Okay – if the redhead wasn't hurt, he was definitely enjoyed! )

_Epicurean Delights _and_ Farmer's Weekly Magazine _are not, to the best of my knowledge, real magazines.

The barracuda is Dot Murray, last seen as the bane of Trixie's teenaged years from the _Happy Valley Mysteries_. Joeanne Darnell was last seen with a Jim haircut in _The Red Trailer Mystery_.

JKF is a huge international airport in New York City. The TSA is the Transportation Security Administration federal agency that's in charge of keeping fights safe.


End file.
